The Snake and the Rabbit Princesses
by monetts
Summary: While on one of their voyages, the Kuja pirates face the ocean's wrath and ends up on an uncharted part of the Grand Line. Here, they meet a bubbly blonde lady with empty eyes and a broken heart. Will the cold Snake Empress realize her fondness for the blonde, or will she continue to put up her cold demeanor? friendship/ Hancock and Lucy- pairings- Natsu-Lucy Hancock-Luffy
1. Hit me with your best shot

**Chapter 1**

**At Fairy Tail- Lucy's POV**

How long has it been? Two months? Yea... two months. Two months since I've gone to a mission with Team Natsu, much less have a decent conversation with them. I surely thought I was part of Team Natsu- one of the people that made Team Natsu what it is. Apparently not. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, but Lisanna has really had her luck. Everyone's attention is on her, a-and I'm happy! For her and for everyone! Its not everyday that one of your childhood friends is proven to be actually alive and not dead 'cos she just went into a different world. But all since that happened, no one has really talked to me. Or treated me the same way before the Edolas incident happened.

I'm alone. It's really weird... because I'm alone in a guild full of mages partying their hearts out.

I'm alone. Sitting on a rickedy, wooden stool at a bar where everyone sat laughing and joking. With a beautiful barmaid on the other side of the counter, her smile glistening while happily seving booze and food to other mages. Team Natsu.. and Lisanna, no. Lisanna is practically the center of Team Natsu now. And Fairy Tail. They're sitting at the table by the entrance, having fun. Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle and Phanterlily were sitting at the table next to them. Master, Laxus and the Raijinshu were on the second floor drinking to their heart's content. And all this while, I was alone.

I'm happy for them. I'm happy for everyone. I'm happy that everyone's happy. Yet... why can't I hold my tears back?... My heart hurts... so much... but I say that I'm happy. Its good... it really is.. that everyone is happy. But... I can't hold my tears back.

I didn't notice a tear slide down my left cheek until it touched my lips. Mira has passed by me on the other side of the counter many times, her glances and looks were not meant for me, her words were not meant for me, her laugh was not meant for me... and her smile was not meant for me. I doubt she even noticed me, silently crying. Even if she did, I doubt she cared. My strawerry milkshake isn't sweet anymore. What happened...?

"Miraaa~!", a high-pitched voice sounded beside me. I turned slightly to my right and found Wendy Marvell, her arms and chin resting on the counter that was just high enough for her to look over.

"What is it, Wendy?", the barmaid kindly replied.

"Can you come over to our table really quick? We have something to talk to you about!", Wendy grinned.

"Oh, okay. But its a little bit busy here so I'm going to have someone take over... hmmm... Wendy, give me a minute. I need to find someone to serve these hungry people."

I barely heard their conversation. My ears have automatically tuned out the world just a bit. I wanted to say that I'll help her, but I couldn't manage a single sound. I just continued to sit there, my chin resting on my right hand, eyes closed in a sad attempt to keep my tears back. I can't believe that I have to have to do this. I've always thought this was a guild were you can just randomly break down crying as much as you were able to randomly punch someone for the simple crime of stripping. But... I feel that if I cry now... they'll drift farther away from me. Far enough... to where my whole existence becomes nothing at all... I'm scared... of being broken. Being broken by the people I love most.

"Hm... oh!", Mira perked up. "Lisanna!"

At the sound of her name, my heart sank. I don't want to hate Lisanna, I know that she's kind and caring and that everyone loved her up until her very last moment- even after that. But hearing her name sent my heart into a panic attack.

"What is it, nee-san?", an angelic voice called out from the other side of the guild.

"I need you to cover me for a bit, I have some things I need to take care of!"

"Okay!"

I heard a series of footsteps, become louder and louder and another set of footsteps fading away behind me.

I wanted to run out of the guild. Right now. I wanted to go back to my home and wrap myself up in my fluffy comforter and sleep my problems away. I want to so bad. But I can't seem to move. I feel that, if I open my eyes, all the tears will just... come... and every single move I make, every single move I'm making, they're standing on the other side judging Lucy Heartfilia. I... I don't want to be Lucy Heartfilia. Not anymore.

"Lucy-san?", the same voice from before sounded in front of me. I slowly open my eyes, just a bit. Yes, the tears were there. On the very edge, threatening that if I open my eyes any more, they'll come in waterfalls. Through the blurry tears blocking my vision, I could make out a white ball, with two blue dots in the middle.

Lisanna.

"Lucy-san, are you okay?", Lisanna came closer. At this, I hear no other sound in the guild. Literally. Everyone stopped what they were doing and I could practically feel their stares drilling holes on my back. "Lucy-san?"

"Y-yea?", I whispered, in a shaky voice.

"A-are you okay?" My tears have dissolved and I could now, see clearer than before. Yes, Lisanna was in front of me. She wore a dark blue tanktop, her eyes just like her big sister's. She was in front of me, maybe a little too close, and her lips pursed into a thin line. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!", I laughed weakly. "N-no! I'm okay! I-I was just thinking.. about something.."

"Oh...", she smiled hesitately. "If there's anything thats bothering you, remember that you have your family always behind your back! And you can always come and talk to me!", she smiled, again, this time more warmly.

I stared at her for a little while before returning the smile. "Thank you. But really! I'm okay! Nothing could possibly be wrong!", I laughed more reassuringly. I saw her eyes widen a bit at that before she looked behind me. I followed her gaze and found Natsu staring back, concern filled their faces. I knew it... something... was definitely not right.

I sighed and went back to my strawberry milkshake. It was no longer sweet. People were no longer sweet. Smiles were no longer sweet. Something was wrong. But I was too tired. Too tired to work everything out right now. This has been happening for two month. So two months of pure suffocation and sadness, needs two months of recovery by isolation. Being alone, sounds like the best way to spend these days. I just want to sleep.

I heard some whispering behind me while Lisanna mouthed some words directed to Natsu, most likely. "O-oh, I need this.", Lisanna grabbed my strawberry milkshake out of my hands. I was too tired to give a crap. I stared up at her with a blank face. "S-someone wants a mango milkshake but we don't have enough glasses, s-so... yeah.", the Strauss teenager dumped my beverage down the drain before rinsing it.

Its fine. It really was. It wasn't sweet anymore, anyways. I felt my body rise from the stool and walk towards the entrance. Before I could reach the guild doors. I felt a person knock me off my feet.

I felt my body, falling on the ground, another body on top of me. "A-ah!", a deep, rough voice gasped. "O-oi! Natsu! What the hell did you do that for?!" I recognized that voice. It was Gray. Wasn't it?

"Y-you ate my food didn't you?!", Natsu screeched.

"What the hell ar-"

"_Gray!" "Gray! Just go!" "Gray..!" _Whispers and small shouts erupted from all over the guild. Gray, who was about to fight back, sighed.

"So what?!", Gray, in an attempt to sit up, accidentally elbowed me. Accidentally... I hope. "You weren't eating it anyways! Plus, you need to lose weight, burnt balls!"

"What did you call me?!", Natsu shouted back, I heard him pick something up and the sound of that object breaking through the air barrier- and my head- sounded throughout the guild. The object... was a communication lacrima.

But there was no way I could've found that out. All I knew, before the world turned black- was all the pent up tears silently sliding out and my first ever wish I wanted to see through; to die.

End _to be continued_

~_anya!_ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ~~ -monetts


	2. Maybe a brain baby?

**Chapter 2**

**Grand Line- Hancock's POV**

People are obnoxious. Even some of the Kuja pirates are obnoxious. And -sigh- I have not found anyone, literally anyone, who is more _beautiful_ than me.

But there is no way to erase all the ugliness of the world, for I need someone to recognize my beauty.

I am Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman in all of the seas- and land. No one dares to mess with me.

Except... except... ah~ Luffy! The most _handsome_ man in the world! Ah~~!

"Hebihime-sama!", a call came from outside of my room. I was peacefully resting with Salome on my oversized bed.

"Enter.", I beckoned. A woman with short, mustard-colored hair cautiously opened the door and poked her head in.

Margaret.

"What's the problem?", I lifted my head to look at her.

"A-ah... you're so beautiful.. ah! I-I mean, there are some pirates outside who claims to be The Snake Pirates, we need your permission to raid their ship, Hebihime-sama."

I stared at her for a while, making her swoon and fidget. "Hmmm... Snake Pirates... do what you please, I really couldn't care less."

"H-hai! Oh, and Ran-sama says that there will be a fairly sized storm we're heading into. Please prepare yourself."

"A storm? Is there any way to avoid it?"

"I'm afraid not, Hebihime-sama. Not where we're heading to. And going around it is too risky and would take too long."

"Huhh...", I sighed, sitting up. "Alright. Thank you, Margaret. You may return."

"H-hai! Thank you for your time, Hebihime-sama!", she squealed, quietly shutting the door. Though I could hear her frantic dance steps on the other side.

A storm, huh.

Now that she mentioned it, if I listen more closely, I can hear the thunder and the waves.

Strange, not in any of my voyages have I heard that weird sound in a storm. What is that...

Static?

**Fairy Tail- Lucy's POV**

I open my eyes and found myself staring at wood... a wood ceiling.

What happened?.. what happened..

I can't seem to remember anything. Hmm..? I'm not in my apartment, but I'm in a bed.

I look around the room I was in.

This place... seems familiar.

At the left side of the room, there was a wooden door. On the opposite side, a window with white curtains. There was another bed beside mine.

It was... the infirmary in the guild.

I push myself up with my elbows in an attempt to sit up. But there was a sudden feeling in my head. It... HURTS!

My eyes widened in pain while my mouth hung agape. Not yet believing the existence of the pain in my head, I cautiously put a hand where it hurts. Touching it seemed to make it worse.

"A-hhh...", I breathed, not sure how to react to all the pain. "AHHHHHHhhhhhH!"

Tears started gathering at the corner of my eyes. I can't seem to think straight.

Quick flashes of the drifting memories passed by my head. Right, Natsu... he hit me in the head with something. But I'm not mad at him. I don't really like myself either.

No matter what I try to distract myself with, the pain is still there, and it was growing, the more I see, hear, touch, smell and taste.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! HELP! HELP!"

**General POV**

The Fairy Tail guild was as usual, being the Fairy Tail guild. Although there was no special occasion, everyone was partying and drinking.

Erza Scarlet , better known as Titania, was sitting at a table with the rest of Team Natsu. The incident that happened not long before, she thought, was definitely going too far.

"Huhhh...", she sighed. "Natsu."

Natsu flinched and cautiously turned to her. "I-I didn't mean to do it! I was aiming for the Popsicle! He called me burnt balls!"

"Natsu you knocked her out."

"B-but Wendy says that she'll be okay! Just a headache!"

"Hah...", Titania sighed again. She turned to the youngest Strauss sister sitting next to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Lisanna, how many more days?"

The said girl averted her attention from her vanilla ice cream to Erza. "Hmm? How many more days until what?"

"How many more days until Lucy's birthday?"

"Hmm... I remember her saying it was on July 1st.", Lisanna put a finger on her chin. "Only 2 more weeks."

"Okay...", Erza weakly replied.

"What's wrong, Erza-san?"

Erza looked at Lisanna with a confused look. "What do you mean 'what's wrong'? We've been ignoring her for Mavis knows how long- just for one birthday! And getting Natsu involved in this, we all know the outcome isn't going to be good."

"But she had the closest birthday! It's an oppurtunity!", Lisanna pouted.

"An oppurtunity?!", Erza's voice was becoming loud. She was starting to regret ever joining in on the plan.

"Yea! You guys never appreciate and treat her right. She deserves way better! And she's like a role model to all the girls in Fairy Tail! Lucy-san is so lady like and feminine, yet you guys don't see her as anything other than a comrade and part of the family! All this-", she motioned at the whole guild. "Is going to be worth it when we throw her the best birthday ever!"

Erza was thrown back by Lisanna's defense. It was true. She's always ever seen Lucy as a little bit of a little sister, more of a comrade and family. So she always treated her like one.

Gray, he only thought of her as part of their family too. He thought that she tries harder than she needs to. But she always comes through in the end.

Happy loves Lucy, even though he won't admit it to anyone and to himself. Without Lucy, he doesn't have anyone to share his fish with.

As for Natsu, he always saw Lucy as family and... he really isn't sure what the other one is. But he always has the need to look over her and protect her.. and see her smile, hear her laugh and... touch her. He always had that feeling that if he ever lets her out of his sight, if he ever looses track of her scent, that he won't be able to be.. Natsu.

Lucy, made him who he is.

So when Lisanna said that Lucy will be very happy at the end, and that this will all be for her and her happiness, he agreed without a second thought. He loved her. Maybe even more than he should. But he can't seem to put a finger on why that is.

Everyone in the table was quiet, thinking about what Lisanna just said. Lucy did deserve more. They were taking her for granted. But Erza thought that Lisanna's way of doing things are a little too cruel, even if her intentions are good.

Erza sighed and decided to forget about the whole thing. She went back on taking tiny bites of her favorite strawberry cake and savior the taste. With each and every bite, she was in heaven and she thought that everything was okay, at last. But one sound destroyed everything. It was a screeching sound. More like a scream of bloody murder. It was hurting her ears. The red head looked up from her plate, to Natsu and the others. Gray and Lisanna seemed to just continue what they were doing, oblivious to the screeching sound.

Natsu, on the other hand, caught Titania's gaze. Yes, he's hearing it too. More clearly. "'It hurts.. help.. help...'", he quietly whispered, trying to make out what he heard.

"What was that, Natsu?", Lisanna turned to her childhood friend.

Natsu ignored her and looked behind him, quickly spotting the Iron and Sky dragon. They , too, were looking around, confused. He looked up and saw Laxus walking over to the infirmary. Wait- the infirmary?

Lucy!

**Natsu's POV**

I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran towards the infirmary. The closer I get, the louder the screeching seemed to be. I ran and ran and ran, people were following me, but I didn't care to look. I could only see the infirmary.

Laxus, who was by the door, noticed me and looked down at me. He stared at me intently and rested his arms on the railings. "Oi! Natsu!", he bellowed. "I think there's something going on with your girlfriend!"

My eyes widened and the only thing I wanted to do- and the only thing I could do at the moment was: run faster. Run. Run. Run. RUN.

I needed to get to her. And I need to get to her quick. It felt like forever before I reached the stairs, and I took them by 3s. I caught up to Laxus, who opened the door for me. There...

There she was.. on the ground, clutching her head. Her eyes were shut tight, tears running down her cheeks. The bedsheets were messy and torn. The bandages Wendy had put on her head were, now, soggy and red on the floor. Lots and lots of blood ran down her head to her clothes. There were clumps of golden, tangled hair beside her and scratch marks were all, literally- all over her temples and head. But it wasn't compared to the sound... the sound, was horrifying. She was screaming louder than before- screaming like her life depended on it. Looking at her... was heartbreaking.

I didn't want to look at her. She was a mess. A complete mess.

"Luce...", I managed to choke out. There was something in the back of my throat that made me feel like talking was too much of a task to accomplish. "Luce... what have you done...?"

She lowered her voice to a low growl, and her body still shaked and trembled. She looked up at me. Her face- was still beautiful as ever. Her golden hair, no- it wasn't golden anymore. Not with the blood soaked in like that. Her eyes, were still brown. She was still Lucy... right?

"N-Natsu...", she whispered. "H-..."

I stumbled forwards and dropped to my knees in front of her. I put a hand on her tear and blood stained cheek. No-... her eyes... were brown. But they weren't looking at Natsu. Not me. They were looking at a boy. A very, very helpless and desperate boy. As I stared deeper into her eyes, I realized something. She wasn't Lucy... no... not _his_ Lucy.. "Y-you... what, have y-you done...?"

"H-he...", she uttered, spitting out blood.

My eyebrows knitted on my forehead. I was becoming very scared. Very, very scared. "What is it, Luce?", I cried silently.

"N-Natsu... y-you... you're h-here..."

"Yes, yes! Luce, I'm here!", I whispered helplessly. "I'm here...! I-I'll always be here!"

She stared at me. She stared right through me. She stopped trembling. She stopped crying. Lucy, was just staring.

"W-what were you gonna' tell me, Luce?", I hiccuped. But she was still staring. "What were you gonna' tell me Luce?!...", I cried.

"Natsu."

"Y-yea..?"

"A-all you have to do now i-is... is finish me off."

And like that, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell into my chest. I took short, rapid breaths and and violently shook.

I turned her over on her back and put a hand on the top of her left chest. Okay, okay... her heart was still beating.

I stared at my hand for a while. It was moving up and down. The normal human eyes won't be able to notice it. But it was moving. A sign that she was still breathing. That she was still alive.

I heard jumbles of sounds in the background. I saw Erza and Gray crouch in front of me. Gray grabbed my shoulder and shook me, saying something I couldn't undertand. Erza's mouth was moving, but I could barely make out what she was saying. Lisanna sat next to Lucy and grabbed her wrist to check her pulse.

Its okay. She's alive.

Lucy's alive. And I remember.

I remember when I snuck into her house while she was taking a bath. She had a pink notebook on her table and the first page said: _Lucy's Diary,_ on it. The pages were all just words and it seemed boring. But there was this one paragraph that was two lines away from the others.

She came out of the bathroom and snatched her diary away from me. _"You read it, didn't you?!"_

Yes, Luce. I read it. And I remember it.

_Find what you love, and let it kill you._

.

.

.

And I guess that's exactly what we have done.


	3. A crack in sanity

**Chapter 3**

**Grand Line- Hancock's POV**

We were about 30 minutes into the storm. The Kuja women have summoned me outside, saying that there was no way out; none that they could find, at least.

When I stepped out of my room, I was greeted with a very thick fog looming down on our ship. And there was that same sound of.. static. Louder.

I looked around the deck and saw many of the women staring at me, scared expressions plastered onto their faces.

"O-onee-sama!", Sandersonia called from the far end of the ship. She, too, looked scared.

"Sonia..", I said, dragging my feet over to her. "Why have you called me out here?"

"Well, you see, onee-sama.. w-we can't navigate our way through this storm.", she turned to me. The expression on her face... was half as scared as that time... back in Mariejoa.. I don't want to think about that.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Not only that this is the thickest fog we have faced, but the water seems to have thickened too.. and the log pose isn't any help either.", Sonia showed me the handy log pose Cosmos has always carried around. The pointy end wasn't pointing north; it was spiraling out of control.

"So..", I dimly stated. "It is not only that _you_ can't navigate through this storm... this ship won't move either..?"

Sonia flinched, then looked down. "Y-yes, onee-sama."

"Have you made use of Marigold's hawk?", I asked, Mari's pet hawk came into mind.

"Yes we have, onee-sama. We sent her to find land but she keeps coming back about 10 minutes later. We did that about 3 times before we decided to bring you out here, onee-sama."

"How about the Yudas?"

"A-ah! No, onee-sama.. not yet.", Sonia stiffened up and started to move.

I put a hand in front of her and walked ahead. "No need. I'll do it myself."

I could tell. I could tell why they were scared. There was that feeling in the air. We don't know if its just us, or if theres really anything to be scared about. But that just missing knowledge; that one thing we don't know, its scaring the crap out of everyone- even me. We can't help but be scared. But I can't show it them, I'm their captain. And I need to stay strong. Something was going to happen. Something big. And I don't know what will happen to us. But I could tell that it won't be anything that we faced before. Sonia... every woman on board knows this too.. but they won't admit it to themselves because thats the way they were raised on Amazon Lily. Brave and strong.

I hope... that they'll be okay.

When I got to the Yudas, they turned to me. There... again. The same scared expression on their faces. I looked up at them, with a hopeful face. Yes, the storm can't last forever, at the very least, let them live to tell our tales. "Go. Find home. Tell them that we won't be back... for a while."

"O-Onee-sama!", Mari and Sonia uttered in unison.

"Go.", I urged. The Yudas moaned in sadness. But they know that they can't disobey me. So they shook themselves loose of the only thing that connected them to the ship- and us, and took one last glance at us before diving underwater.

Though they were indeed monsters, nonetheless, they're still part of our crew. I don't know how they will be able to tell our stories, or if they will even see my command through. But at the very least, they will live. I hope.

"Onee-sama..", Mari whispered. I took a deep breath before fixing my expression.

I turned to the rest of the Kuja women and smiled. "Alright, pirates. Prepare yourself.", I declared in a strong, loud voice. "I guarantee that we will die."

At this, I heard a few gasps and saw widened eyes.

"It might be decades from now, or it might be on one of our future voyages.", I bitterly laughed, lightening their expressions. "Or it might be _now_. But no matter, we, women have experienced the taste of adventure, curiosity, trust and love. We have seen and obtained the glory of power and the ruling of the sea. Though, we are feared, and as pirates, we have a bad reputation, this will be no obstacle between us. The Amazon Lily women are strong and independent, but most of all, we have trust between each other. Even if one of us lies.", I chuckled. "_**We**_ will be forgiven because we are beautiful!"

I panted, and smiled reassuringly. I heard the static sound grow louder. I look around at the pirates. Yes, they are beautiful. Some of them had silent tears rolling down their cheeks. Some smiled meekingly, looking down. Sonia and Mari looked at each other, proud smirks on their faces.

"B-but Hebihime-sama..", a tiny voice spoke up. I looked at the sorce of the comment and found the small Blue Fan. "H-how about Luffy-sama?"

I felt a chill travel down my spine as my body stiffened. Yes... how about Luffy..?

I look down at my feet. Yes, Luffy... something was going to happen.. and he has no way of finding out. But.. thats good right? Because if he found out, we'll just get in the way.

Luffy... he's out there somewhere. He's sailing and smiling with the friends- no.. family.. with the family he loves so much. And if I ever cross his mind, he's going to remember Amazon Lily, and he's going to think I'm at Amazon Lily. There was no way he could ever know that I was going to leave.. and he won't know until he becomes the King of Pirates; until he finds the One Piece.

I smiled weakly at Blue Fan. "Don't worry. Not only Luffy, but all our loved ones... are made sure to know that we love them. And don't be so sure that our faith is made, even though the light at the end of the tunnel is a train."

The women all looked at each other, smiling hesitately. By now, the static is louder, and is visible. The webs of blue electricity crawled on top of the water and made a giant water crater, ingulfing our pirate ship. There was water seeping in through every cracks.

I turned around and looked at my women one last time; Ran was trying to reach me in the thick water. Daisy was trying to climb on the railing. Cosmos was squeezing her puppy with her eyes shut tight. Rindo was carrying Blue Fan, also trying to climb on the railings. Aphelandra tripped and was falling overboard. Sweet Pea, in a failing attempt, was trying to reach for her hand. Mari's hawk was trying to fly off with her, but she was too heavy. Bacura was hopping from railings to mast, getting as high as possible. Salome was wrapped around my feet. Margaret was also trying to reach me. Sonia and Mari were struggling in the shoulder high water. Right... they can't swim... and I... also can't swim.

By the time I realized this, the thick, sea water has already reached my ears. I tried to scream, but as Sonia has stated, the water was too thick for us to move around in. It was almost jelly-like. But there was this smell... of something burnt- or exploded. I have never smelled it before. But I will remember it.. because its the thing- the darn, bloody thing, that seperated us all.

_Everyone... Luffy... I love you._

**Fairy Tail- Erza's POV**

I rush into the infirmary room and found Natsu sitting on the wooden floor, Lucy in his arms. Gray pushed past me and slid in front of him. I followed after him and crouched next to the ice wizard.

"Oi! Natsu! Snap out of it!", Gray shouted.

I look at Natsu's face. It was nearly undescribable; his eyes were wide, his pupils were shrunken in pure terror. His face was pale and he was trembling. Tears were rolling down his **white** cheeks.

"N-Natsu! Look at me- Natsu, look at me!", I winced.

I choked on my own words, finding it really hard to say the right things. I've never seen him this... _scared_ before. Then I see why.

My eyes followed his arms, to his hand, which was resting on top of _her_ chest. I was undecided... wether to continue looking... or to run outside of the room and cry.

I didn't want to see.

But she was there.. Lucy Heartfilia... was there. In the arms of the person who she was safest with. Bleeding... frozen... still...

.

Dead?

Lisanna rushed next to Natsu and grabbed Lucy's wrist. I could recognize the terrified expression on her face, as with Gray and with Mirajane and Freed, who were waiting outside. She frantically searched for a pulse, holding very tightly onto her wrist. Her eyes were nearly as wide as Natsu's.

A minute later, Lisanna fell down on her ass and sighed a relief sigh. At that, I released the breath I've been holding for what felt like so long.

Lucy... she's okay.

I averted my attention back to the paralyzed salamander. "Natsu... I'm sorry.", I whispered.

"Ihh...", he breathed.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Its... our fault."

"What's our fault, Natsu?"

"Mina!", a small, high voice sounded. I look up and saw Wendy running towards us. She sat down next to Lisanna and turned to Natsu and Lucy. When her eyes landed on Lucy, she fell back, holding her mouth.

"Ahh... ahhh...!", she gasped. "L-Lucy-san!"

"Wendy, you said that she would be okay.", Gray spoke up. "What happened?"

"W-well... I meant... I...", Wendy took a deep breath. "A headache is guaranteed from a hit like that. B-but considering how strong Lucy-san is, and how understanding she is, I thought that it would just be a breeze. You know- let time pass and let the headache fade away. I didn't think she would reopen the wound. And-"

"Wait... wound?", Gray interrupted.

"The lacrima broke her skull a little and I-"

"Whoa! WHOA! Broke her SKULL?!"

"Y-yes, Gray-san. It broke her skull."

"But, Wendy, why didn't you tell us?", I asked.

The little girl looked down and sighed. "It wasn't a major injury. But it wasn't a minor one either. I figured that if I just patch it up a little and let her sleep through it, it would heal again. And it wouldn't make anyone worry. Again, I didn't think she would reopen the wound."

"But earlier, you said that Lucy was strong and understanding... so she would've been able to get through it.", Lisanna said.

Wendy looked at her, then at us, then at Natsu, who has recovered and was listening into the conversation, then at Lucy. She raised a hand and put it over the blonde's heart, making Natsu flinch and growl.

"Right now... it isn't about the injury or her brain.", Wendy whispered, closing her eyes to read Lucy's heart.

"What do you mean...", Natsu vaguely asked.

Her eyes widened before a tear slipped down the little girl's rosy cheeks. "The heart can only take so much... I think... I think.. its because we have ignored her for too long.. that she felt a giant piece of her slip away for the last two months. Just..- I'm sorry..", Wendy cried more. "Just like how Lucy made us into Fairy Tail.. just like how she made me Wendy, you Erza, you Gray... how she completes who we are.. we made her Lucy... I can't- I can't imagine how she must have felt..! For a giant missing hole to exist inside you and the people you thought were the closest to you couldn't even notice..! She.. didn't want anymore.. of the pain. But we didn't help her..."

"Wendy, what are you talking abou-", Gray started.

"WE KILLED HER!", Wendy cried. "W-we... killed Lucy-san. It was all our fault...! A person... can only be so strong... she tried her best.. to carry it on her frail shoulders.. but..! I-I'm sorry, Lucy-san!"

Wendy got up and pushed through the crowd outside the door.

Gray stood up and started punching the walls. Lisanna sobbed on the corner by the beds. While Natsu... hung his head, silent.

I felt the tears threatening to slip out. I didn't know how serious the situation was... wether Lucy will just wake up and accept our apologies.. or the opposite. But I had the urge to scream and destroy everything. That guilt welling up inside of me was just too much to handle... just like how it was too much for her. What Wendy said was true. We knew that Lucy was feeling left out, since thats what we intended. But we never saw how big the hole we have made inside her heart... even though she was always there.

"Oh.. Lucy..", I gasped. "I'm sorry... can you forgive me?", I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Lucy... Can you forgive me? Lucy! Lucy! L-"

I felt arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up. I looke behind me and found Mira, looking away in guilt. "M-Mira! W-what're you doing?! L-Luc-"

"Later, Erza. Later.", she said, a stinging feeling in her voice.

I saw the Natsu and Lucy getting farther away. Mira was dragging me away. "I need to-"

"No.", she replied, coldly. "Wait later. Everybody else feels as guilty as you, Natsu especially. Leave him alone with her for now."

I look back at the infirmary. Natsu had stood up and set Lucy down on one of the other beds.

He grabbed his hair and started pulling it. "No! NO! No!.. NO!...", he repeated. He was vicuously flailing while pulling his hair. "NO! No! No...! NO!"

Just before the other mages completely blocked the doorway, Natsu fell to his knees.

"LUUUUUUUCCCCYYY!"

Then, he caught on fire.


End file.
